This invention relates to a podium usable for holding books, papers, and the like in position, but which can be collapsed and folded after use for convenient transport and storage.
It is generally recognized that the use of a podium for retaining books or papers in a convenient mode for reading is beneficial to a user. Thus, whether the user is giving a speech, is in a library or office, or is confined to bed, a podium can be a highly efficient instrument for maintaining reading and study materials.
Among the most familiar podiums are those which are made of wood or metal and are usually found in formal settings. These podiums are constructed to be permanently rigid, and therefore offer little in practical portability. Certain foldable podiums, desks, and easels have been developed, but it is generally found that these devices are rather complicated in their assemblies and/or do not have universal utility. It is therefore evident that a need is present for a portable podium that provides a satisfactory structure while in use, yet easily collapses and folds for subsequent storage or transport.